The Great Story: Rajen
by Keeran Amytha
Summary: formerly known as 'Rajen'. A girl is captured in Galla, and she dosen't know why. Follow Rajen as her journey lands her in Tortall, where even the gratest mages are troubled by her strange magic. chp. 1 updated! but still sorta short
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff Tamora Pierce does. I do proudly own Dayven, Rajen, Estra, and Taylen, among other random people needed in the storyline.

Prologue

Strange. Many things are strange. People. Animals. Objects. Life. Magic. Especially magic.

Once a woman gave birth to four children, each one at a different time. It was not strange that she did so. The children's names were not strange. But their lives were. Very much. This story is the records of one of that woman's children. That child was the strangest. Her name was Rajen.

Now, everyone in the strange family was different. The first born, Taylen, was dark and mysterious, as were his looks. He had complete control of the strange magic that coursed through his veins. He was also a master of weaponry. He was best with a weapon called the geynett. It was a sword, but the end of it was flat, not pointed. Very few people knew how to use this weapon.

Second was Vanestrey, called Estra. She was, plain and logical. She had looks that matched her bother's. She used her magic through her eyes, looking at things, she could change them. She was a mercenary, and worked alone. Other than that, she was a normal person, the most normal of all her siblings.

Last was Dayven. He was different from Estra and Taylen. He was quiet and soft, the same as his looks. Dayven was the one of the family that bonded with animals. Wild magic was in his blood, along with his family's strange magic. He could not control the magic from his family, things just happened. So he kept a distance between himself and humans most of the time.

Now you might be wondering were Rajen comes in. She was born after Estra, before Dayven. But I saved the strangest for last. Now Rajen didn't resemble her siblings. They all had the trademark sapphire eyes of her family, and dark hair. Rajen had flaming red wavy hair down to her waist, to match her personality. It was impossible of stop her from speaking her mind, but she was still shy. Her favorite time of day was night, and she was fascinated by the moon. And her magic was far stronger than her sibling's. And she did not know how to use it. She couldn't control it. I hope you aren't thinking that sometimes her magic just happens, and attacks someone she hates. It is quite the opposite. Rajen knows she has the magic, but she can't perform the simplest spell. The magic is in her, but it won't come out. And finally, the strangest things about Rajen were her eyes. They were not completely sapphire. Actually, her left eye was. But her right was emerald green. It is hard to hide strange eyes.

**Note: The characters are _not_ related to the royal family in Tortall.**


	2. In the Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the stuff Tamora Pierce does. But I do own many other people. And the concept of something that will come up later so I won't post it now. (I am really just doing this so you will keep reading this story until you figure out what it is.)

A/n: this is updated so it isn't as short! Yay!

Rajen ran. Finally she reached the tree that had been her home for the past three weeks. There she stopped to curse herself using all the curses she knew. "Why?" she asked herself after she ran out of curses. "Why did you let yourself get caught? Why can't you just take the food and run? But noooo, you had to knock over a pot! And know you are talking to yourself again." Since she left home, Rajen had developed the hobby of talking to herself. She sighed and climbed the tree, sitting on her favorite branch. She surveyed the damage of her escape. She had a few scrapes from when she was running through the woods, and a sore ankle. She had tripped twice. I really should steal in the night, she thought. I am the only person who stays up all night looking at the moon. Taking an apple out of the bag of food she had stolen, Rajen looked up at the sky. It was about three hours before sunset. "Good," she said, taking a bite out of the apple. "I have time for a nap." She finished the apple, and slept.

UOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUO

She woke up soon after the sun set. She moved to a position to where she could see the moon easily. Rajen sighed. She loved the moon. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, gazing up at the moon and stars. She wore black breeches, a white shirt, and no shoes. A breeze blew her hair into her face, but she didn't mind. Rajen stopped fussing over her hair years ago. As she hugged her knees, she started to hum, but stopped herself abruptly. No one could find her, a thief, and in men's clothes, definitely not in Galla. She sighed again and hugged her knees a little tighter. She was cold. She needed a cloak now that she was farther up north. I guess I'll have to steal one, she thought. And this time _not_ get caught.

Soon Rajen was lost in thought; listening to her surroundings. An owl hoot, a mouse scurrying through the grass, the rustle of leaves in the breeze. But then she heard another sound. Footsteps. Rajen held her breath, straining to hear them. The footsteps came closer. Then came an urgent whisper. Slowly Rajen shifted her position so she could look down. She saw two men, standing at the base of her tree, whispering fiercely. Both men were dressed in black. Rajen could only catch a few words of their argument. From what she could hear, the men were arguing on how to capture someone. A girl. Suddenly something hit her on the head. Pain seared through her skull. She cried out in pain as her vision grayed.

A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter before I changed it. Inspiration hit, and then left. Really quickly. I know this chapter is still sorta short, but my chapters are usually longer, definitely when there is dialogue. There will still be flashbacks in the next chapter.


End file.
